Changes
by lovehpstories
Summary: Harry finds a spell to relive his life with all his current memories. So Harry decides to change his life. AU disregards epilogue H/G RW/HG
1. prologue

Changes

Harry finds a spell to relive his life with all his current memories. So Harry decides to change his life.

AU disregards epilogue H/G RW/HG

I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, this is for my own amusement.

Prologue

Harry is walking around the castle, trying to avoid everyone, when he wound up in the library. No one was in there; they were to busy celebrating or morning, so he went to have a look in the Restricted Section. He was walking up and down the aisles when he was pulled toward the back wall. Harry just closes his eyes and felt out with his magic and hand and grabbed a book. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the book he grabbed. It was very thin, with no title on the cover or the spine. It didn't look like a normal book, but it did remind him of another journal he has seen before. So Harry cautiously opened the book. The book was handwritten so he was correct in assuming it was a journal of sorts. Harry then started reading it from the beginning:

_Hello reader,_

_If you are reading this you have done great things in your life but you still wish you could change things. Only those with a pure heart can even find this book. I have perfected a way to go back in time. You can send physical item like trunks, journals, etc. as well as Memories and magic; but you can not send your body back._

_Unfortunately it takes six months to a year to get everything ready. The further back you go the longer it will take. To go back 1-2 years you need 6 months of prep time. To go back 3-4 years you need 7 months; 5-6 years requires 8 months, 7 years requires 9 months, 8 yrs requires 10 months, 9 yrs requires 11 months, and finally 10 yrs requires 12 months. And if you are wondering: 10 years is the farthest you can go back. Please take a few days to really decide what you want to do before reading any further._

_Thank - you_

Harry turned the page and saw it blank so he guessed there was a time delay on it. He went over everything in his mind and decided to think about what the book said and to also take it's advice to think about it for awhile.

Over the next couple weeks Harry was really busy with funerals, memorials, and ministry functions he wanted to just skip, but had to attend. Because of how busy he was, it had been two weeks since he found the book. He was packing his things to move them to Grimauld Place, where he decided to live. As he was packing, he spotted the book again. Harry put the journal on top of the items in his new trunk so that it would be the first thing he would see when he got home.

*********************************************************************************************

thank-you to by beta phantom1s. please push the button in the middle and review. please no flames.


	2. Chapter one

Changes

**I do not own Harry potter.**

**Chapter One**

Once Harry got to Grimauld Place, he went to the room he used to share with Ron during the time they stayed there before there fifth year. Leaving all his things in his trunk, he called Kreatcher to him.

"Yes master Harry."

" I was wondering if there was a way to hire more elves to clean this place up and restore it back to its original splendor before it went all dark."

"Kreacher knows of a way, Master Harry, but Kreacher does not know how many we will get."

"That's okay Kreacher, do the best that you can. Now, I don't want anyone to bother me while I am working on the project I'm working on."

"Does Master Harry not wish to contact his Muggleborn friend Miss Grangy?" Kreacher asked, waiting for the hit he was used to getting by Walburga Black.

"No Kreacher. If I ask people to help me, then I would have to tell them what I am going and I don't want to that. And please do not flinch. I am not going to hit you Kreacher, nor am I going to allow you hurt yourself. I value your opinion, so please speak up if you have a comment."

"Master Harry, you truly are a great wizard. Kreacher will do as you ask and make sure yous is not to be disturbed. Kreacher feels however that Master Harry might ask the goblins to help, they are very good."

"Thank you for the suggestion Kreacher, I will do that. But for now please be sure kitchen is stocked and cleaned and find out about the house elves."

"Yes master Harry," and Kreatcher popped away.

Harry turned and returned to his room, shut the door, and pulled out the journal. Once he got comfortable on the bed, he placed his hands on the book and asked himself if this is what he really wanted to do. He knew in his heart that he really wanted to do this, he wanted to be able to save everyone that had died: Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Colin, Dumbledore, and Sirius. So with that in mind he opened the journal again. Seeing more writing he began to read.

_Welcome back reader,_

_So you decided to go back in time. On the following page is a list of spells you will need to perform in order to go back in time. Some need to be done nightly, and some are only done once, but the ones that are performed once contain the nightly spells so that they do not interfere with one another. Please consider these warnings: the nightly spells must be done nightly or it can be disastrous. Also, no alcohol can be in thy system or it can cause problems as well. _

_Any bonds you have in this time will carry with you back to the past . For example I have a house elf now that I didn't have during the time I am going back to, and soon as I come across them they will recognize me as their master. _

_I am also head of house before time travel so now I am head of house after time travel. I automatically replaced the one of that time which caused a whole lot of confusion so just be prepared. Be sure to get an actual accounting from the goblins so you know where you stand now and then. They have a blood test you can do to find out about everything you know, if you are the head of any house, and if you are bonded, and who or what you are bonded to. The nice thing about this test is that it will also tell you about contracts you have entered into. _

_Now with all that said you need to get organized:_

_Step one: Visit Gringotts._

_Step two: Buy a multi compartment trunk._

_Step three: Follow the spells listed on the next page, after deciding how far back to go._

_Step four: Do daily spells, gather items to take back with you, and finally live your present life, just incase something goes wrong when you try to go back._

_Thank - you_

Harry closed the book and put it on the night stand for now. Deciding that he was hungry, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Harry saw Kreacher as soon as he went in. "Hello, Kreacher, is there anything to eat here?"

"Yes Master Harry, here are some sandwiches and there is some butterbeer in that crate there. Kreacher have also found you six more elves to help take care of the home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Theys do not want payment but to be bonded to Master Harry because they has no masters now."

"That is fine Kreacher; I will bind them to the Houses of Black and Potter if that is what they truly want. When are they to show?"

"Is now a good time master Harry?"

"Yes." With a snap of Kreacher fingers six more elves appeared.

Harry turned to address the six elves. "Now Kreacher has told me that you all would rather be bonded instead of getting paid as a free elf, I personally would rather pay you where you are able to make your own choices, but I will leave that up to you. Now please tell me your name and whether you want to be bonded or free."

"Pietas wishes to be bonded Harry Potter sir."

"Bellum wishes to be bonded Harry Potter sir."

"Magus wishes to be bonded Harry Potter sir."

"Muris wishes to be bonded Harry Potter sir."

"Putus wishes to be bonded Harry Potter sir."

"Cruor wishes to be bonded Harry Potter sir."

"Very well, I accept you all into my family as bonded elves." a flash of light hit them all and their outfits changed. All of the elves now wore uniforms with the Black and Potter Family Crests on them over their hearts.

"Please get you duties from Kreacher and start working. There will be no punishing yourselves, you will see me if you feel you need to be punished." Harry turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, you are now the Head House Elf for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Kreacher's clothing changed into a formal butler's uniform with lapel showing that he was the Black Family's Head Elf.

"Now, will you please go buy us seven owls with all the supplies we will need plus owl order forms for all the stores in Diagon Alley."

"Where would you like Kreacher to place them, master Harry? There is no Owlery in Grimmauld Place sir."

"A room near the study will be sufficient. Also be aware that I will be using the study as my office from now on. Also, no one is to touch my personal belongings for now."

"Yes master Harry."

Harry then left the elves to there own devices and went back to his room. As he stepped into the room he decided he wanted a bigger room. The largest room would have been Sirius' parents room, which was where Buckbeak had lived for a year. That room required too much work and it probably still smelled. The second largest was Sirius' old room, which was right next to a bathroom. Deciding that was perfect for him, Harry retrieved his belongings and book and fixed Sirius' old room to be his own. All of Sirius' old things were placed in an old trunk that he had found so it can be stored, for Harry don't want to get rid of anything.

About the time he was done Kreacher came in. "Master Harry sir?"

"Yes Kreacher."

"Kreacher have done all yous asked for: the order forms are on the desk which has been cleaned out. The whole room has been cleaned, leaving only furniture and owl room is next to office with connecting hole so yous do not have to leave desk. All books that were in office now in library so master can fill them how he likes. Kitchen is also done, rest of house should be done by end of week, ready for guest."

"Thank-you Kreacher please make sure I have a potions lab also. I will have my supper in the office tonight so I will stay out of your way." Kreacher just nodded his head and left. Harry went into the office and sat down at the desk, looked thru the owl order forms and placed them in the bottom drawer. After getting all his parchment, quills and ink from his trunk, he wrote a letter to Gringotts requesting a meeting to perform a blood test in order to find out everything that is his and about his bonds. He then sent it off to Gringotts with one of his new owls. Harry also sent letters off to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and a trunk maker.

The letter to the trunk maker was to request an appointment in two days time. The letters to Ron and Hermione was just saying that he was okay, and cleaning so that they could visit that weekend if they wanted. Ginny's letter was a bit more telling her that he thought about her a lot while he was gone and if there was any chance of them getting back together. So with those sent out, Harry sat down to eat his dinner. During his meal, he received a letter back from Gringotts stating he has a meeting with Cuixstone at 8am the next morning. Harry finished his dinner told Kreacher of his meeting so that Kreacher could make sure he is up. That done, Harry went to bed dreaming of a beautiful redhead.

*********************************************************************************************

thank-you to by beta phantom1s. please push the button in the middle and review. please no flames.


	3. visit to Gringotts

**Changes**

I do not own Harry potter.

**Chapter Two**

Step One - The visit to Gringotts

The next morning Harry was up, showered, fed and ready to go by 7:45 am. Harry left and apparated to Diagon Alley and walked to Gringotts, which didn't take long because there were not too many people out and about so when Harry got to a goblin teller he was still ten minutes early. He handed over the letter to the goblin who closed his booth and had Harry follow him to an office down a long hallway. The goblin handed the letter to another goblin that opened the door. The teller goblin left and the new one beckoned Harry into the office.

"Mr. Potter here for his appointment Lord Cuixstone." The goblin said.

"Thank-you Hardstone you may go for now." Hardstone bowed his head and left.

"Please join me Mr. Potter." Harry walked up to the desk and sat in the chair provided. "According to the letter you wrote you wish to perform an inheritance ritual to see what is rightfully yours. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir, Lord Cuixstone, I am also interested in all transactions done on my accounts since my parents died, including things done in my name over the past 17 years."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter for a nominal fee, I can have all this done before noon today. The records are easy to get, but the blood work takes some time."

"Is there an office nearby that I can use till the blood ritual is ready? I would prefer it quiet so that I can read the transaction log of my trust fund."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter, place your key here in the key reader. it will print while we work on the blood ritual." harry places his key into the slot, turned it and watched as the key reader began to work.

"Now please take this knife, cut yourself and place one drop of blood for each year you wish to know about." Harry cuts his hand and places seventeen drops of blood onto the parchment. He hands the parchment and the knife to the goblin then heals his hand. In mean time the goblin is placing spells on the parchment. "There that should take care of all you are asked for. I have also included a magical indicator spell and a family tree spell."

"Thank you very much Lord Cuixstone." Cuixstone called Hardstone in to take Harry to another room until noon. As Harry was looking over the printout, he found a couple of issues. Once he found a quill he made notes by each and every transaction he didn't know. About the time he was done Hardstone was retrieving him as it was noon. Harry walked into Cuixstones office and sat down and waited for Cuixstone. He didn't have to wait long. Harry stood up when Cuixstone came in with a few more goblins.

"Mr. Potter, are you available for the rest of the day?"

"Yes lord Cuixstone , my elf can find me if there is an emergency."

"Please sit. I would like to introduce to who have accompanied me. This is Lord Ragnorock, head of Gringotts United Kingdom and this is Chief Viaticus, this branch's head accountant and this final goblin is my scribe, Scriptor."

"Nice to meet all of you, may I ask what this is all for?"

"The results of your test are not completely done yet. However, some of the things I did see have outraged us goblins."

"May I have someone here with me to help explain a little more? I do know that I don't understand much. If need be, they can make an oath not to tell anyone of what has accrued." Cuixstone looked to Ragnorock who had been watching Harry. Ragnorock answered, "To whom do you wish?"

"Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley."

"They are employed by us correct."

"At last I heard sir."

"Scriptor, please go get Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley and bring them here ASAP." Scriptor got up and left. Ragnorock then spoke again " Now the reason Viaticus is here is for the simple reason it is his job to oversee all of our old accounts, but somehow he didn't know half of what we saw in your blood books, so we are here to rectify matters. Do you have a solicitor Mr. Potter? The reason I ask is because there are some thing's we cannot handle." Harry didn't know what to say so he just shook his head. "We have one here that knows our laws and procedures, wizarding laws and procedures, and muggle laws and procedures if you are interested."

"If it is that bad sir I would like for him to be here also sir." Ragnorock snapped his fingers, spoke to another goblin in gobblygook and they left. After a few moments a middle aged man wearing a suit came in, greeted the goblins, and sat down. About five minutes later Bill and Fleur came in after the scribe.

After greeting the couple, Ragnorock spoke " Now as to why we are all here I must ask that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Smithe make an oath not to discuss any of this to anyone but Mr. Potter or us." with each of their consents Cuixstone caste a spell that hit the three wizards then connected to Harry while the goblins were connected to Ragnorock which in turn connected to Harry. "Mr. Potter, please start us off with your story."

"Well my story most people know so I will state that I lived the life of a mistreated house elf for ten years of my life while living in the cupboard under the stairs, only getting hand me downs ten times too big for me and getting only scraps of food. I never knew I had any money till the day I got my Hogwarts letter and Hagrid brought me here to get my things. My home life was a tad bit better after I met Hagrid, but my school life changed. every year that I attended Hogwarts, someone tried to kill me at least once. Until Voldemort finally did kill me, which in turn sealed his fate.

"I had always been told that the Potters where a long line of wealthy purebloods with old money. I knew I had a lot in my trust vault but no where near what people suspected. Then end of my fourth year my blood was used in a ritual to resurrect Vodemort. At the end of my fifth year, I was told that I was protected by a blood charm. Shortly after that experiance I started reading up on blood rituals; most books state they are considered dark arts. A few weeks ago, I came across a book that said the goblins can do a blood test, which I have been told is a complicated inheritance ritual, that will tell a person what is theirs along with any contracts and bonds that person has. Not knowing what I really have, I figured it wouldn't hurt to perform the ritual, so here we are."

Ragnorock just nodded. Cuixstone was the one to speak. " We are sorry you have had a hard life but we are afraid it is going to get worst or at least on this end. Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley you are here on Mr. Potter's request for you know him and know our laws. Mr. Smithe you are here to be employed as Mr. Potters solicitor." after that was said a goblin came in carrying what looked like six large books, they were handed to Ragnorock who closed his eyes and said something in gobblygook.

He spoke to Harry after that, "I just placed a self updating spell on these tomes. Whenever there is a change to one of your vaults, the change will be recorded in these tomes." Seeing everyone's blank state, Ragnorock motioned for everyone to move to a small sitting area.

"Now why don't we move over to there so we can get started going over everything, for I know you will have questions." Harry just nodded, as he stood up his stomach growled. Everyone laughed, Cuixstone called in another goblin to set up a bunch of food for they were to be awhile. As each took a seat on one of the couches after making a plate of food and getting a drink; Bill, Mr. Smithe and the scribe took a quill and parchment for notes. Seven hours later they were not done yet but at least ½ way there. So they adjourned till 8am the next morning. It also took nine hours the next day to finish everything. At the end of it all Harry was glad he had a solicitor to get back what was his, and to take care of some contracts that should have never been made. Harry went home that night wrote letters to his friends and Ginny then went to bed.

*********************************************************************************************

thank-you to by beta phantom1s. please push the button in the middle and review. please no flames.


	4. Chapter 3

**Changes**

I do not own Harry potter.

**Chapter Three**

Step Two - Purchase a multi compartment trunk

After getting up the next morning Harry went into his office to make a list of books and other things he needed. Harry talked to Kreacher on the status of the house and some of things going on. Then he made his way to the trunk makers.

"Good day Mr. Potter how may I be of service?"

"Yes sir I would like a trunk made to these specifications." Harry handed over the paper he wrote down what he wanted. The trunk maker looking surprised said; "Very well if you are sure."

"Yes please, bill to my Gringotts account, they are expecting it."

"How soon do you want it done?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes then said; "I would like ASAP, so how soon can it be done?" The trunk maker left Harry alone for a few minutes while he went to the back. Harry looked around at the trunks that were on display he found a trunk that could hold a whole library or more in it. The trunks can be transfigured into a shopping bag or purse or book bag if you so desired and there was a feather weight charm on it. Harry decided then to buy four of them figuring he could give the as presents or keep them for they might be useful. The trunk maker then came back out and spoke to harry. "Mr. Potter I can have it done in two days time."

"That's great I will send my house elf to pick it up for I have way to many thing demanding my time. I will also like to purchase for of those trunks the with instructions', I will pay for those now." After paying for the four trunks he changed one to a shopping bag and placed the other three into it. Harry received an order ticket for the one on order. He will give that to kreacher later so he can pick it up.

Harry then went over to the book store. Walking right up to the counter harry handed them the list he made this morning stating he wanted all the books on that list. As harry was waiting he found a few that would be considered just for fun so he grabbed those also. Harry paid for all the books then placed them into his new bag. Next he went to Madame Malkins for a full set of robes, which will be owled to him in a few days time.

Harry then went over to the optiwizard for a new set of glasses and even a set or two of contacts. The glasses and the contacts had self adjusting on them, weather proof, and a charm so they would stay in place. The contacts he got he got two with different colors so he could blend in better plus a clear one.

Harry went into the leaky cauldron took off his robes and went into muggle London. He walked down the street a bit and found a store that had everything he would need in it. Harry purchased some everyday muggle clothes along with one formal suit. He found some books that he might find useful so he bought those a long with writing materials. After spying some jewelry, he bought a few pieces he thought would make great gifts. Once all his purchase were into his bag he got himself a bit to eat. After eating harry went back to Diagon alley, to the magical florist shop. He set up so that Ginny would get two flowers a day for a month plus he sent Mrs. Weasley and Hermione each a half a dozen flowers. Harry then went home to work on everything.

When Harry arrived home he gave the pick up slip for the trunk to Kreacher do that he can get it in two days time. Harry then went to the office to work on trying to get organized. The first thing he wanted to do was to make sure his affairs were in order. Since he was still trying to comprehend what happened of the past few days, he figured he would go over it again although a lot slower. Harry wrote to Bill and Mr. Smithe to see if they are able to stop by to day and give an update. Harry grabbed the first of the blood books, one of his new notebooks and pens to make notes for his younger self.

_Contracts and Bonds_

_Contracts_

_Marriage contracts_

_1 Delacour Family est. may 96_

_They deliver Gabrielle on her 17__th__ birthday in exchange for their loyalty during the war and 50,000 galleons at the time of marriage as a dowry._

_2 Chang Family est. Feb 97_

_They deliver Cho to Harry on his 17__th__ birthday if the war has ended otherwise on his 18__th__ birthday in exchange for their loyalty during the war and 50,000 galleons at the time of marriage as a dowry._

_3 Patil Family est. ?_

_Six months after the war has ended the Patil Family will present either Padma or Parvarti for marriage in exchange for their loyalty during the war and 50,000 galleons at time of marriage as a dowry_

_4 Bones Family est. 1935_

_Bones family will deliver their of age female to the Potter head of house if they are unwed to keep lines going._

_5 Greengrass Family est. 1978_

_Greengrass family will provide a daughter to the Black head of house on their 18__th__ birthday for personal debt owed to the Blacks._

_Business Contracts_

_1 Grunnings est. Nov 1981_

_Grunnings is to keep Vernon Dursley working for them for 20 years for full financial backing._

_2 Dursley est. Nov 1981_

_To keep and care for Harry Potter till he is 17 years of age, they will receive 100 galleons (497.99 pounds) a month._

_3 Weasley Wizard Wheezes est. 1996_

_Silent partner_

_Bonds_

_Thomas Riddle est. 1981_

_? Deceased satisfied_

_Ginerva Weasley est. 1993_

_Soul bond / life debt unsatisfied_

_Peter Pettigrew est. 1994_

_Life debt deceased unsatisfied_

_Arthur Weasley est. 1995_

_Life debt unsatisfied_

_Ronald Weasley est. 1996_

_Life debt satisfied_

Harry closed the book frustrated as could be. He kept himself calm, he knew he could find some way to get out of the contracts without causing a problem. He wasn't sure what a soul bond was but he had bought a book today with a simple explanation on what they are. So after retrieving the book and finding the page he read what it said.

_There are few today that have soul bonds. So not much is known. Kindred souls, matching magic, and one true love are the basics of a soul bond._

_Kindred souls - have had the same or similar thing happen to them_

_Matching magic - means the couples potential power level is real similar_

_One true love - when the female loves the male and the male saves her life while risking his life_

_You can have a partial bond with just one or two of these but for a true bond you will need all three. A marriage contract is considered null and void as soon as there is a partial bond. What the two bonded goes through is unknown for it is different for each couple._

Well that eased his mind on the marriage contracts.

After hearing back from the solicitor and Bill , Harry spent the rest of the day reading some of his new books. The first one he read was _Understanding bonds and blocks_ by Saul Blockers.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter Four**

Harry was well rested when he got up the next morning. He knew Bill & Mr. Smithe would be there around lunch time so he made sure lunch would be served in his office. Harry also made sure there was another desk in there so when Bill & Mr. Smithe showed up they could have a place to work at, he also placed paper, parchment, ink, quills, and pens into the desk for their use. His six blood books were on one shelf in the office, the other shelves were filled with books that Harry thought might be useful to him. As long as he could get everything in order before his birthday in two months time he would very happy.

Sitting at his desk, Harry began to think about everything he had learned in the last 24 hours regarding Dumbledore and how much he had not been told. Harry did know that Dumbledore did care about him, but he also knew that he took of advantage of him.

It wasn't the fact that Dumbledore screwed up his life; it was the fact that Dumbledore denied powerful magic from forming that might have prevented the war from escalating in the first place!

Deciding he had enough of that line of thought, Harry opened the files regarding the Potter Properties. Most of the properties were still sealed thanks to them needing a blood Potter to open them. They were all mostly neglected, which would be very easy to fix with Bill's help and some galleons either now or in the past.

Deciding to do it in the past, Harry gathered up all the new notebooks he bought to send back in time along with all the notes to prepare his past self for what he would need to know in the past. Having the time to organize everything, Harry began to label the outside cover of each book. Once they were labeled, Harry would then cast a spell on them, causing them to update themselves with information from wherever Harry told them to; most of these including the official Ministry Files, Gringotts, and the Potter and Black Achieves.

_Family Tree_

This contained all of the notes on Harry's family. Including all of the distant relations.

_Possible Powers_

This notebook contained all of the notes about the possible and known powers that Harry had. These included the Animagus abilities and any rituals that Harry would need to have his past self perform to undo thing Dumbledore had done to him.

_Contracts & Bonds_

This contained all of the information on the soul bond to Ginny, contracts, and legal issues that Harry's past self will have to deal with.

_Properties & Investments_

This was the complete accounting of the Properties and Investments that he owned, including what needed to be done in order to bring these properties back up to useable condition.

Also included in this notebook were the trends and stock market results for the last fifteen years. Harry figured that he might as well make some money off this mess. Also he could barter this information for things he might need from the Goblins.

_Inheritance_

This notebook would contain every bit of information he had on both the Potter and Black Inheritances. What they were, what was included, what responsibilities he would have, etc.

Harry also had one more notebook that included general notes including what to expect from people and what things his former self should do. Stuff like learn occlumency; get a wand holster, don't look in Snape's eyes, etc. This was going to be an ongoing journal of things he would think of that wouldn't normally belong in the other notebooks.

After labeling all of the books, Harry opened the Possible Powers notebook and began to look over the information that had been collected. These books were popular in many wizarding families because of they were organized. Bill and Mr. Smithe had explained about them to Harry who knew he needed them even if he was planning on changing the past.

Looking on the first page, Harry got the highlights about his possible powers:

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Power level current**_

_125_

_**Possible Maximum Power Level**_

_1000_

_**Power Level Blocks**_

_August 15, 1980 by James Potter type: infant block 50%_

_November 1, 1981 by Albus Dumbledore type: power level block 50%_

_June 1, 1993 by Albus Dumbledore type: soul bond/power block 50%_

_**Animagus**_

_5 Possible Forms_

_Black Panther_

_Lion_

_Basilisk_

_Phoenix_

_Dragon - when fully bonded to soul bond - type unknown at this time_

_**Shadow Magic**_

_**Parsel Magic**_

_**Tempus Mage**_

_**Elementalist**_

_Fire_

_Water_

_Earth_

_Air_

_**Beastmaster**_

_* see inheritance for other possibilities_

Harry knew because of the book about bonds that he had read the night before, the block his father put on him should have wore off by the time he was eleven. This block was designed to help control chaotic magic that infants and toddlers often showed. However due to the fact that Dumbledore put a second block on him, the block remained in place, making him weaker. The third block, which was unheard of in modern times, was cast to block the soul bond. The weakened Harry even more. Harry thought he should have been thankful that he had any magic at all thanks to these blocks.

However, he was now an adult and he wanted these blocks removed. He would have to take them off one by one. The only reason he could think of why he was as strong as he was was because the blood ward fed off his magic, making it stronger. He had long ago leaned that magic was like a muscle. The more you use it, the stronger it would become.

In his case, the blood wards that had protected him, had fed off his magic, keeping him alive. Harry made a note to talk to Bill about taking the blocks off of him, as well as everything else he just read.

Suddenly he had a thought, _"If I have a block on my magic which is preventing me from bonding to Ginny, I wonder if Ginny one too?"_

Deciding he needed answers, Harry wrote a short letter to Mr. Weasley requesting a chat with the man. After sending the letter off, it was almost time for Mr. Smithe and Bill to show, so Harry went to clean up.

On his way, he went to the library to see if there were any books on power levels. Kreacher had shown him the index book when he first moved into the house, so he went to it. Harry found two books listed on power levels and asked Kreacher to take them to his office while he went and changed.

Harry had just stepped into the office when Bill knocked and entered from another door. After greeting Bill and telling him about the second desk, Harry decided to ask Bill about power blocks.

"Bill, can you undo the blocks on my power?"

"Yes, how many do you have?"

"There are three, two done by Dumbledore and one done by my dad."

"We can only work on one at a time, depending on how strong they are and how strong your magic is will tell how long it will take to break them. Your body will have to take a week minimal to readjust to the new influx of power. It is quite possible for a person to have outbursts while trying to get used to the new magic. It has also been known that some had to retrain themselves again to gain control over their magic again."

"Is there a way to work on the first one today or tonight? There were a few other items I wanted to look into but I need my full power to do so."

"After dinner will be fine."

"Good. I think we should start on the properties tomorrow, not today like I had planned. I have a couple questions of a personal nature." Bill just looked at him curiously. "I looked up soul bonds and found out that I have a blocked soul bond with Ginny. I knew that I cared a lot for her and wanted to date her again, but I wanted to know how you feel about it first."

Bill just sat there quiet for a few moments before answering. "Harry as her eldest brother I am very protective of her, but I also know she can take care of herself, also knowing you two are soul mates I know there will be problems but neither of you can intentionally hurt one another once the bond is completed. So I have no problem with you dating my sister."

"Ok thanks." The two men remained silent for a few minutes before Mr. Smithe showed up.

"Harry I have the original copies of all your contracts, I have not found a way out of them, so I will have to see about getting together with the other parties involved in the contracts to talk or to decide if there is a way out, though it might be financially draining."

"Well I read last night that all marriage contracts are null and void once a soul bond is established. So with the blocks on my magic there is no bond but once I remove the blocks, I can hope that our souls will come together. According to my books it shows that I have a soul mate with Ginny Weasley, Bill's sister and my former girlfriend. I did notice that Draco was eyeing the young Miss Astoria Greengrass so if they get together consider that debt fulfilled."

"That helps me a lot, thanks Harry. Now as for your other contracts, with your help I can break all those."

"I only want the two dealing with the Dursleys broken and reimbursement on the way I was treated."

"Not a problem Harry, I have a friend who is an unspeakable and a very talented Legilimens and she can get a history of your life if you will allow me to talk to her. If need be I am sure I can get her to sign an oath."

"Very well you have my permission. File the oath with me and with Ragnorock."

"I was going over some notes and you never received payment for the items sold or on the investments and shares that were sold. What would you like me to do?"

"I haven't gone over those again but I think should you do a full investigation to find out where the money went, who it was sold by, and to whom it was sold to. I think the dates are in the blood books."

"May I copy the dates down?" Harry just nodded. Harry started to read one of the power level books.

Mr. Smithe and Bill were talking about how to get the goblins involved when Bill remembered something about people sending Harry letters and money when Harry was younger. Bill remembered this because Bill himself wrote a thank you letter to Harry that never got answered or returned. After that conversation Mr. Smithe left to go talk with the goblins to see if they could help or even do the investigation. He was also going to talk to his friend and try and find a press secretary to handle the media portion of Harry's life plus search laws regarding the slander and use of Harry's name.

A few hours after Mr. Smithe left, Mr. Weasley showed up.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"Hello Harry, please call me Arthur for we've known each other for awhile now."

"For this meeting I think I'll remain calling you Mr. Weasley." Mr. Weasley looked confused but just nodded. "Mr. Weasley, did you know that according to the Potter blood books that the goblins did that you and Ginny still have a life debt to me?" Mr. Weasley just nodded wondering where this was going. "Did you also know that when I saved Ginny's life we had a soul bond connection?"

"No I didn't, especially when she returned from Hogwarts as normal as ever, well except a few nightmares."

"Well Dumbledore blocked my powers to block the soul bond, which Bill is releasing tonight or at least cracking it so my magic won't come back all at once. So it is quite possible that he blocked Ginny's as well."

"Dad I can do a scan on her to see if there is a block. Knowing that he put two on Harry it is very possible."

"You have two blocks on you, Harry?"

"No actually three, but one was a baby block that should have wore off by the time I was eleven but when my parents died, Dumbledore decided to place another block on my magic. I guess because I was going to live with muggles; anyway the baby block never wore off."

"Wow, three blocks, you must be pretty powerful. Bill why don't you go gets Ginny and tells Molly that we are here and that we'll eat dinner here. Tell her that I will explain everything when I get home."

As Bill was leaving Harry told Kreacher that there will be four for dinner. About ten minutes later Bill showed back up with Ginny in tow.

"Mom tried to come to but just said that Harry was to come to dinner tomorrow night even if she had to come and get him. Ron and Hermione wanted to come but to wait till Harry could explain."

Harry nodded his head, and then explained the whole story to Ginny. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. First she looked to her dad who just sat there with a sad smile. Then she looked to Bill who then did the scan on her to see if there were any blocks, which there was one. Throughout dinner they discussed Ginny and Harry's relationship, the coming year and what the soul bond might do. What was decided was that tomorrow night Mr. Weasley would give his blessing on their relationship as long as they remember she would not be of age for another three months. After dinner Ginny went home with Mr. Weasley after saying goodbye to Harry. Bill told her that he would be over to start Ginny on breaking her block after he does Harry's.

Harry and Bill went to Harry's room to ready Harry for breaking the blocks. Bill handed Harry a crystal. "Every night after tonight till each block is broken with a week break in between to readjust, you hold the crystal for about five to ten minutes repeating this chant, * _ut ego habitum is crystal intus meus vox quod vires ego frager clausus in meus veneficus. _It will only work for you after it is charged, which I am about to do."

Harry changed into his pajamas and sat on the bed with the crystal in hand. Once Harry was ready Bill tapped his wand on the crystal then on Harry all the while saying something Harry couldn't hear. When Bill finished, Harry had passed out. Taking the crystal and placing it onto the nightstand along with a copy of the chant.

After leaving Harry's room, Bill told Kreacher what happened to Harry and that if anything happened, to contact him at the Burrow. With Kreacher's promise, Bill floo'd to the Burrow to break the single block on Ginny's magic.

* As I hold this crystal with in my power and might I crack the blocks on my magic.

* * *

thank you to my beta phantom1 . please review.


End file.
